Bittersweet Connection
by A-Jasper-Kind-Of-Girl
Summary: Best friends from childhood are leaving home to start college. For Jasper this was time to tell Edward how he really felt. That was until Edward introduced his new girlfriend Bella - Jaspers sister. Join Edward and Jasper on the joy and heartache of falling in love. Please read and review. SLASH.
1. Chapter !

A/N please be warned that this story is male on male and it does contain swearing.

I lean against the wall looking out of my bedroom window where I can see him. Him being Edward - my best friend, who I just so happened to be in love with. I can't pin point the exact moment when I fell in love with him. I guess I just can't remember a time when I didn't have that feeling - The feeling of always wanting to be with him. Growing up I thought it was normal. That it was what everyone felt for their best friend. Well that theory was blown away when I started having dreams of Edward. The dreams started of innocently enough. It was just touching his hand or of a certain smile. But as I grew older my dreams became more explicit. What started off as lingering touches transformed into passionate all-consuming kisses. His, hand in my hair pushing his cock further into my mouth. His moans as he withered above me, losing control. I tried to pretend to myself that I wasn't gay. These things happen between friends. But when I was wakened after that particular dream, I suddenly had seen him in a new light. Maybe it was the way his unruly bronze hair looked as if he had just had the best fuck of his life. His large piercing emerald eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief and laughter. Or his perfect snow kissed skin and cherry red lips. No I think it was his body that made me finally admit that I had a thing for him. He was taller than me. My 5, 11" to his 6, 2". His body was so damn sexy. Ripped abs and bulging muscles in all the right places. He puts Adonis himself to shame with the perfection that is Edward Cullen. God, let's not mention his ass it was too sinful. My hand went to my semi hard cock to adjust myself, down boy. It gets me hard at the mere thought of it. He sits in front of me in calculus so when he bends over let's just say I have to think of my grandma Maria for the little problem to go away. Well not little! I don't like to brag but I am huge. Like all things in Texas everything is made bigger. Who am I kidding I am totally smug.

Bella's laughter brought me out of my thoughts. Sigh, Bella. My beautiful 17 year old sister, she was to me the best, totally selfless and king. A gentle soul, the only fault I find about her is her being Edwards's girlfriend. That's right, Edwards's girlfriend. I was blown away when Edward asked my permission to date Bella. To me it was like a punch in the gut. But the pain lasted longer. It had come out of nowhere. I literally had no inclination that he seen her in a romantic way at all. He never mentioned it before. We were in the middle of playing halo, trading insults to one another, as you do when you are competing for the best win, just a normal Saturday afternoon. I moved forward taking my soda from the table beside me. I took the can to my lips, greedily swallowing the soda. Enjoying the way the cold liquid soothed my dry throat.

"So I was thinking of asking Bella to the movies, for a date. What do you think?" Edward asked me so casually as if we were discussing football. Well of course me being a swan it caused me to choke on my drink. Smack! Smack! Edward roughly hit my back yeah, because that's helping dickward. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I wasn't so sure if it was because my lungs were being constricted cutting of my air supply or if it was the thought of the two of them. I like to pretend to myself that it was the whole being unable to breathe kind of thing because I didn't want to think about it being anything else.

"whoa dude, you okay?" yeah Edward just fucking peachy. Instead of shouting like I wanted I just waved my hand in the air. "Yeah, I'm good!" I rubbed my chest. Eww yuck I can feel soda in my nose. I tried to blow it out I looked over at Edward and frowned, he looked a little pensive. "Dude?" I asked bringing him out of his retrieve. He made a fake cough. He then looked at me with a question held in his eyes. I shrugged my shoulders not getting his meaning. "Eh, me and Bella" well thank you bastard! For fucking reminding me, actually no I am not okay with the thought of you tonguing my sister. My green eyed monster reared its ugly head. I was seething. Why didn't he mention Bella to me earlier? Instead of cursing the living days out of him, I nodded. "Whatever."- I said picking up the controller and starting to kill his guys with a vengeance. Ha take that. I think he knew that dating Bella bothered me but he never said anything.

Next thing I know he took Bella out and the started dating. Alice, Edwards's sister and Bella's best friend was ecstatic. It was away for her and Bella to be official sisters or whatever. I know the little pixie crushes on me. It is so obvious, but I just treat her like a second sister because that is what she is to me, an annoying yet adorable sister. I don't think anyone could not like Alice. She is a sassy little spit fire. But it's not a thing Edward and I talk about, Him and Bella. For that I am grateful. I can't stand it. To hear him speak about her - with that look of adoration on his face. I hated feeling this way. To me my feelings for Edward felt as if I were betraying Bella in some way and I guess on some levels I am and I am so not okay with that. I mentally scoffed in amusement at the sight that greeted me. Edward is chasing Bella around the yard. She runs away albeit shakily, her face the image of childlike glee. A smile pulls at my lips as I look down at her. She looks so happy and free when she is with him. Edward jumps up and catches her around the waist. I instinctively move away from the window not wanting to see Bella and Edward in a tender moment. I crossed my slightly messy room and sank onto my bed reaching for my iPod. I drive the thoughts of Edward out of my mind with the sound of green day.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 3

I began to stir, my deep blue eyes opening lazily - the afternoon sun streamed in from my window. I was captured by the dancing dust that was highlighted by a sun ray. I love moments like that, when you can find the beauty in the most simplest of things. Along with the soft music still playing in my ear is what I call a perfect moment.

A smile formed involuntary on my lips. I take a minute to look around my bedroom. The atmosphere seemed so safe and calm. I was hit with inspiration. I sit up quickly, my bare feet padding heavily across the floor. I go to my desk, once seated I pull out my sketch pad. Finding the perfect spot I let my fingers skim and shade the paper, trying to hold on to this rare moment of serenity. Not caring of the time that slipped away or that my fingers were now stained and marked with led.

I carried long after the sun had disappeared. I recreated the image in several different ways. My emotions seen to pour into my drawings – it was therapeutic. My hands reached out tucking away the golden lock of curly hair that had gotten loose and splayed across my face.

Not a minute later the curly lock appeared again. I don't know why, but I guess it ruined my concentration. So instead of tucking the strand of hair away, I swatted at it like a fly. Ouch, I clutched my stinging head.

I looked up when I heard muffled laughter. Edward was half leaning against the door. One arm holding his quivering body while the other covered his mouth in an attempted to stifle his high pitched broken laughter. I looked down in embarrassment. I could feel myself flush. "G … o … oo … god you're freaking face. That was fucking hilarious." It seemed to me the longer the thought about it the louder his laugh got.

He was now sprawled across the floor outright cackling. Just the sight of him made my stomach clench. Tears slipped down his face mingling with running snot. There must be something wrong with me. Like a clinch in my brain or something because the sight of him I found to beautiful for words.

I soon noticed that he had calmed down a bit and actually he seems a little embarrassed too, ha. Soon I am beside him offering my hand. Once he is standing, he lets go of my hand and I felt a pang of loss. Whenever he touched me it's like he imprints his touch upon my skin and it lingers for a while long after his hand had disappeared. I look at him and raise my eyebrows. He lets out a broad smile. "I haven't laughed that much since your dad woke up to his painted toe nails." I smirk at the memory.

START OF FLASHBACK

We were camping. Bella and Edward were cuddling and Alice was seated on the ground her head resting on Edwards knees. Lucky girls I thought, silently wishing it was me wrapped up in his arms. i looked at the three of them and could tell that the girls were up to something because they would just start to laugh at the most random moments.

I asked them what was funny but they never divulged me into their little secret. But soon enough we all heard a shrill cry. I jumped up; alerted and began scanning the area for a girl. I was freaked out because the only girls with us were Bella and Alice. No way could it be someone else because we were in a secluded lake surrounded by trees.

Imagine my surprise when my dad charged at us screaming profanities. I was so confused. I watched as Edward let out peals of laughter actually falling of his log. I went to ask what was wrong when I noticed them. Yes them. My dad's toes were painted a fire engine red with what looked like glittery stars.

He glared daggers at us all, if looks could kill. I sat up stiffly and made my way into the forest. Only then did I let out my much needed laughter. I was buckled. I heard a noise, it was Edward and he too began to laugh.

I moved to him, clinging as laughter wracked my body. He buried his head in between my shoulders. I froze, only for a split second then I wrapped my arms around him. Everything got silent and time stilled. He looked up into my eyes. His bright green eyes glistened with unshed tears.

His smile died down as I carried on looking at him. I felt his hands tighten on my waist. I watched as his eyes darkened. He broke the silence. "The girls are in so much shit." He said with an impish smile breaking whatever spell that had taken over us.

END OF FLASHBACK

God, had no truer words been spoken! I didn't think my dad had it in him to punish his darling angel. But I stand corrected. She was grounded for a month. I took my bottom lip in between my lips a nervous habit I had adopted over the years. I shook myself out of the memory to see Edward sitting on my bed ever so casually, fucking tease.

A/N please read and review.


End file.
